gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen Ortiz
Carmen Ortiz (1985 - ) is a datable character in Grand Theft Auto IV, who uses the profile name SoBoHoe on Love-Meet.net. She is a nurse but often talks of her ambitions to be a television presenter. She lives in an apartment in Bohan, but seems unhappy there, as she will randomly ask Niko to buy her a place in Algonquin; however, Niko always refuses. Her profile on the LCPD Database also states that she is a nymphomaniac. Personality Carmen usually refers to herself in third person, e.g. 'She' and 'Carmen'. She also considers herself very attractive, and upon entering strip clubs will say, "My tit job is so much better than the ones these girls have got." She also sometimes has her nails and hair done. Carmen is possibly bisexual, as she enjoys going to strip clubs on dates, her sexuality on Lovemeet is put as "free spirit", and she can be seen dancing with Elizabeta Torres at a party during the Blow Your Cover mission. She also claims to be in several different relationships, and says she will never settle down "like her mama." Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Blow Your Cover *Hating The Haters Dating Preferences Carmen likes expensive clothing from Modo or Perseus and likes Niko to wear different clothes on each date. Carmen is wilder than the other girlfriends as she enjoys when Niko drives fast or gets a wanted level. Escaping from the cops is an ideal way to raise her fondness. She prefers to visit bars or strip clubs for early dates and restaurants for later dates. She likes expensive luxury/sports cars and coupes, with the exception of the Banshee. Carmen also enjoys motorcycles, saying "my friend drives a bike, too, Niko." She doesn't however, like the Faggio. Cars Carmen Likes: *Blista Compact *Dukes *Stallion *Sabre GT *Feltzer *Primo *Sultan RS *Cavalcade *Cavalcade FXT *Burrito Restaurants/Bars Carmen Likes: *Burger Shot *Cluckin' Bell *Mr. Fuk's Rice Box *69th Street Diner or any other diner. *Club Liberty *Jerkov's Bar *Lucky Winkles *Steinway Beer Garden Venues Carmen Likes: *The Triangle Club *Honkers *Pool *Bowling (though seems iffy on the idea at first) Rewards Once Niko's relationship level gets high enough, Niko will gain the ability to call Carmen for medical advice and a quick health boost. This is bugged, causing it to not work properly from time to time. LCPD Database information Surname: Ortiz First Name: Carmen Age: 22 Place of Birth: South Bohan, Liberty City Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *2005 - Public Lewdness Notes: *Arrested in a compromising position with a man in a motor vehicle. *Believed to be a nymphomaniac. Trivia *Carmen can be seen dancing with Elizabeta Torres in the cutscene for Blow Your Cover. *Carmen is known to have had relationships with Luis Fernando Lopez, Henrique Bardas, and Armando Torres, the former two describing her as "nasty". *A Carmen look-a-like can be seen with another guy in Middle Park during Hating The Haters, when you steal the Faggio right beside her and another person, presumably one of her boyfriends. *There is a poster of singer Miss Terrie on the wall of Bahama Mamas club which bears a strong resemblance to Carmen. *There is a glitch where she will message you to go out with you but when you call her she will not go out with you. *Carmen's nickname "SoBoHoe" means "South Bohan Whore". *According Carmen, her "mami" was chained to cooker. es:Carmen Ortiz Ortiz, Carmen Ortiz, Carmen Ortiz, Carmen Ortiz, Carmen